Lips of An Angel
by RotishaElizabethKate
Summary: Lips of an Angel' Hinder. A small, oneshot song fic for BB. Review please.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Bones. ..tear..**

**A/N: I was watching Bones when this came on and the idea popped in my head.**

* * *

Booth stood in the hotel bathroom modeled with marble. His cell phone was placed on the sink while he fixed his tie over his white dress shirt. He was getting ready for a date with Cam when the cell phone vibrated against the stone cold marble.

Sighing, he looked at the Caller I.D. and the screen read "Temperance Brennan". How could he not smile? His partner was checking up on him even when there was no case in place.

"Booth." He answered bringing the phone to his ear.

"Yea, I know." Her voice rang through his ear and made him smile. Her voice was so sweet and made butterflies scramble in his gut.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"What's up? What happened?" He said, worrying why her voice quavered.

"Sully broke up with me." She stated simply, letting out a quiet sob.

Booth was shocked, but something made him feel a tiny bit happy about this. He knew he shouldn't be but something deep down inside him wondered if now was the time to talk to Bones about them.

"Why would he break up with you?" Booth asked.

Brennan didn't really want to tell the real truth, which was the fact she yelled out 'Booth' while having sex with him.

"I don't know. He just told me things weren't going right." She said, taking in another quivering breath.

"I'm so sorr…"

"Don't say it. I don't need sympathy."

'Typical, stubborn Bones' Booth smiled to himself. He knew now was better than ever to talk personally with Bones, but he was with Cam now._  
_  
_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Booth." Brennan began.

"What?"

"I… uh – never mind."

"No, c'mon tell me."

"I uh… I need to admit something." She stumbled on her own words, "what are you doing now?" She asked.

He didn't want to ruin this conversation by mentioning his date with Cam, but if he was to ever start dating Bones he wants it to built off of honesty, "I'm going on a date with Cam." He sighed.

"Oh, then I guess I better go…" She let out a long, drawn out breath.

"Nah, I got time."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does she know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Are you sure? I mean, Dr. Saroyan already hates me enough and my talking to her date won't smooth the rocks between us."

"She is in the other room, she can't hear me."

"Well, I think she is smart enough to know it doesn't take people that long to get ready."

"I'm a good liar."

"Oh really?"

"Want to know some real juicy ones?" Booth smiled.

"If you have the time."

"One involves this woman in my life."

"Really? Can I ask her name?"

"You sure can."

"Well…. What is it?"

"You know her really well."

"Who? Angela? Don't tell me Angela is your 'secret other'?"

"No. Guess again."

Booth heard her clack a pen against her teeth as she thought.

"Give me some hints."

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Okay. One she is really smart. Sweet, and very beautiful."

"Smart, sweet, and beautiful. You didn't give me much to limit the answer."

"She is very good at what she does, and I can tell you, she isn't easily disgusted."

Brennan thought long and hard. She started with people maybe Booth worked with, although most had weak stomachs.

'Well, I know this person really well. He said she was smart, I'm smart and I do have a strong stomach. Could he mean me?' Brennan thought.

"Got an answer yet?" She heard his voice.

"I don't think so."

"I can tell you she doesn't believe in things that aren't explained by science." He smiled, she should know by now that he did mean her.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"What are you thinking?"

"What are you saying?"

Booth smiled, he would repeat his question but knew that Bones could go on forever with an argument. "I'm saying that my partner is quite a girl."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Brennan gasped on the other line. 'How could he possibly think it was okay to say that!'

"Booth, I don't think…"

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I know what you are saying. But Bones, you can't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"You are the last one I thought would ask that."

"You thought wrong, now deny what?"

"What we have between us"

"I'm not denying it, I just never found it relevant in any cases."

"Really? Not after my countless attempts to get something out of you."

"Somewhat needy."

"Hey! I tried my hardest to get someone I love.."

"YOU WHAT?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Booth realized what he said. Did he? Did he really love Bones? The woman who completely ignored his attempts to asking her out? He couldn't. Not such strong feelings to someone who absolutely doesn't feel the same.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"That's right. I love you."

Brennan stared at the wall in her apartment. She couldn't believe it. Yes, she is aware of the chemistry. Angela made it perfectly clear, but she just didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling Booth how she felt and not knowing if he felt the same way. But now she knows, and she knew she had to tell him.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ahhhh, nice ending for the perfect couple. I know it was cheesy but I was watching Bones as I was typing so if there was a jumble around somewhere, pardon me. Reviews make me happy. **


End file.
